Don't get mad get even
by LiveLoveLaugh.HM
Summary: After years of being laughed at by the people of Roseville High school, the Gallagher girls are taking revenge. This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review.


**I don't own Gallagher Girls**

Don't get mad; get even.

Cammie p.o.v

"They're at it again." Bex said from her perch at the window in our room looking out to the stone wall that separates us from the outside world. The boys from Roseville high school, including Dillon, were mooning us from the wall.

"Idiots" said Macey muttered while reading her new vogue magazine.

"They can't keep doing this to us, we're Gallagher girls!" Liz said exasperated.

"Yeah, but what can we do? If we do something too big they might find out our secret." I asked. It was a warm spring evening and we were up, supposedly studying for our COWs exam tomorrow.

"Well we need to do something." My roommates sat there in silence for awhile thinking as I stared out at the vast grounds of the place I call home.

A small smile crept across Bex's face, "I have an idea."

The next day we gathered the rest of our year in the library to tell them our plan.

"This is crazy!" Courtney exclaimed after hearing the idea,

"I think it sound's brilliant!" said Anna Fetterman excitedly, who had experienced the boys cruelty first hand at the pharmacy in Roseville. I thought it sounded like a good plan; after all they deserved what they were getting. Everyone at that school (aside from DeeDee of course) thought we were just stuck up rich girls. But we were going to prove them wrong.

"It will be really easy; I mean we've done a lot harder stuff." Tina spoke confidently

"Come on it'll be fun!" said Macey

"Hmmm…."

"We could get in a lot of trouble."

"We'll get in lots of trouble but we have to show them that we're not who they think we are."

"Problem is we're spies!" Eva said giving my room mates and I a 'you're crazy' look.

"Yeah well... it doesn't matter all we want is to give them a shock." I said,

"Hands up for doing it," All but one hand went up, Courtney's.

"Oh all right. What do we need?"

What you need to prank a high school

15 comas units

15 night vision goggles

Pick lock sets

One giant printer and one brilliant hacker

Lots of dry ice

Some experiments from Dr fibs lab

Paint in a variety of different colours (hey probably have some at the school but it would be mean to prank them _and _steal their things. Plus this needs to be special paint)

and some tiny cameras from sub-level one

"Ok, Mission Revenge. For a high school the security system is quite advanced though, but it's nothing we can't handle. It'll be late at night so no one will be there. The locks are simple enough; they are mostly pin-tumbler locks so we can pick those quickly. "So the plan is all teams (alpha, beta and charlie) will go in through three different doors at the front ,back and side of the building; avoiding the cameras." Bex pointed to the map of the school and its security that Liz got within minutes of hacking the database. We had set up a room with our plans in one of the secret rooms I found in year 7 with all the equipment and things that we need.

"After we gain entrance we split up, charlie to the east classrooms; Beta to the centre of the school; and alpha will go to the hall. After we have completed our tasks we head back out the way we came, any Questions?"

This was it. It was going to be so fun. They had laughed at us so many times it was our turn. Bex, Liz, Macey, Eva, Tina, Courtney, Mick, Kim, me and my other sisters were standing at the entrance to one of my favourite tunnels ( which I cant believe I'm showing them) dressed all in black, ready to go on our first proper mission.

" It's time." I said while pushing the Gallagher academy crest. The walls slid away and we started down the dark dusty passage.

We reached Roseville high school at midnight exactly.

"Alright girls lets do this."

We all but on our night vision goggles and the teams split up and after a few minuets were position. Bex, liz , macey and I went around to the main door which was the most difficult door to open as it had a keypad but was no mach for the senators daughter and a nail file.

I was certain nothing would go wrong; we had planed it perfectly. We slinked passed lockers and classrooms to the assembly hall where everything was going to plan until…

"Oppsy Daisy!" As a ringing met my ears I was sure that we'd been caught… then I noticed the phone in liz's hand.

"Liz, I cant belive you didn't turn that off!"

"Sorry."

"Just… come on!" I whispered glaring at her through my glasses. I jogged quietly over to the biggest wall in the room to stand next to Bex and Macey who where already setting up the equipment. We all looked at each other as if telepathically giving a signal. The group set about our different jobs and in a matter of 25 minuets( which I was sure we could of done quicker if Bex hadn't insisted on looking around first) we had finished.

" Everyone done" I heard Tina's voice in my ear.

"Not quite… XXX. Done!" Bex said proudly spraying the last paint onto the wall.

"Bookworm, Peacock, Duchess and Chameleon are finished. Let's move."

The class jogged out of the door, all ecstatic and exited for the morning so we could see the schools reaction. Suddenly we heard foot steps from down the road. We all freezed.

"Dude, those girls in town were totally hot!"

"I know right!" I knew that voice, it was Dillon.

"keep going." I whispered to the girls urging them to move quietly back to the school. I turned back to see if there were any girls behind me when I saw Anna Fetterman blowing a kiss to the two boys down the street.

"Wait I thought saw…" Dillon said but neither me or my sisters heard the end of the sentence because we were already gone.

The next day we all gathered in our bedroom over Liz's laptop waiting to watch the schools reaction to our prank. We didn't have to wait long , because he had timed it extremely well (a internal clock only a Gallagher girls got) to see the students of Roseville school rolling through the doors unsuspecting of what was about to happen. The screen of the laptop had been divided into four each near the place of a different prank. We saw a group of girls open the door to the toilets, trikering the large amounts of dry ice to be tipped into the toilets flooding the room with thick smoke. The girls screamed, unsure of what was happening and ran out the room.

"Wimps!" Bex told the girls even though they were safely a couple of miles away.

Next we saw kids go to their lessons ready for another boring day at school when they put down the bags and sat down in their chairs but they were curious about the commotion out side from the toilets and tried to get up. _**Tried**_. Their bottoms were stuck to the chairs by dr fibs extra super sticky invisible glue. Meanwhile Dillon and his gang were going to their lockers to put their bags away but when they opened them the mechanism we had set up exploded bright paint into their faces, which wasn't going to come off for days. After the shock Dillon noticed the note in his locker:

Threaten one of our sisters again and you'll get far worse than this.

Through the commotion the crowds tumbled into the hall, when they looked they saw a huge photo of the boys mooning plastered onto the wall, and underneath it it said

Love Gallagher Academy xxx. The whole school was gobsmacked.


End file.
